The Lost Memory
by sunggi-chan
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan suami istri yang hidup bahagia bersama, namun tidak sampai sebuah kejadian yang tidak pernah mereka inginkan terjadi. "Akhirnya kau sadar" "Ya, tapi maaf kau siapa?" Warning: MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Memory**

 **© fumiyo92**

 **0**

 **Teaser**

 **0**

 **Happy reading ~**

"Happy anniversary!"

"Ini tiket ke pulau Jeju untuk 2 orang, anggap ini adalah hadiah dari kami"

"Terima kasih appa, eomma dan noona"

00

"Dari posisi saat kami menyelamatkan mereka sepertinya putra anda menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi pasangannnya, tapi sayang itu tidak mempengaruhi apapun"

"Tapi mereka tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi pada mereka kan?"

"Kami masih belum mengetahuinya, dokter masih memeriksa mereka sekarang"

00

"Akhirnya kau sadar"

"Ya, tapi maaf kau siapa?"

00

A/N

Annyeong udah lama nih aku gak buka ffn, sebenernya ini ff repost yang dulu aku hapus buat diedit-edit. Chapter 1-nya kemungkinan aku update nanti malam atau besok pagi. Semoga ada yang nungguin hehe, see you later…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost Memory**

 **© fumiyo92**

 **0**

 **Chapter 1**

 **0**

 **Happy reading ~**

 **Author POV**

"Happy anniversary!" terdengar teriakan dari dalam rumah ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja membuka pintu kediaman keluarga Park. Yura, kakak Chanyeol, terus memandangi kedua pasangan yang terlihat sangat terkejut itu, ia terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu segera memeluk keduanya, "Happy anniversary Chanyeol-ah Baekhyunie" ucap Yura pada keduanya

Chanyeol adalah yang pertama menyadari keadaan itu, ia segera melepas pelukan noonanya itu, "Noona ada apa ini? Memang hari ini hari anniversary siapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang noonanya heran. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya pun ikut memandang Yura heran.

"Tentu saja hari anniversary kalian berdua, bodoh" ucap Yura sambil memukul kepala Chanyeol pelan, "Ayo sekarang kita masuk eomma dan appa sudah menunggu kalian didalam" lanjutnya lalu menyeret Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih kebingungan.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang keluarga, mereka melihat orang tua Chanyeol telah menunggu kehadiran mereka. Yura mendudukkan dirinya disamping orang tuanya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu mengambil tempat didepan orang tua Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat sangat terkejut ketika melihat sebuah kue telah berada diatas meja.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, ia masih terlihat sangat kebingungan

"Bodoh, bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi bahwa kami akan merayakan hari jadi pernikahan kalian berdua" ucap Yura

"Hari jadi pernikahan kami?" ucap Chanyeol heran, "Kami menikah baru enam bulan yang lalu noona" lanjutnya

"Iya noona. . . tidak usah merayakannya seperti ini. Pernikahan kami masih terlalu dini untuk dirayakan seperti ini" ucap Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, terlihat kekecewaan yang terpancar dari mata Yura ketika mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan itu, "Bukannya kami tidak menyukainya. Kami sangat menghargainya dan sangat berterima kasih karena kalian menyempatkan diri untuk mempersiapkan ini semua. Tapi aku merasa bahwa ini masih terlalu dini. Lagipula perayaan anniversary kan biasanya dilakukan jika kami sudah menikah selama satu tahun" lanjut Baekhyun ketika melihat kekecewaan dimata Yura.

"Baekhyun-ah . . anggap saja ini sebagai perayaan pesta pernikahanmu karena enam bulan yang lalu kita tidak merayakannya dikarenakan dua pria ini sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka" ucap nyonya Park sembari memberikan senyuman hangatnya pada Baekhyun, "Lagipula kami tidak mau menantu kami merasa bahwa kami tidak menerimanya" lanjutnya

Baekhyun baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu namun tuan Park memotongnya dengan menyodorkan dua tiket pada Chanyeol dan diterima oleh Chanyeol.

"Ini hadiah untuk kalian dari kami" ucapnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya memandangi dua tiket yang kini berada ditangan Chanyeol, "Itu adalah tiket menuju pulau Jeju, kami sudah menyiapkan semua yang kalian perlukan disana. Kalian tinggal datang dan nikmati bulan madu kalian. Lagipula appa tahu kalian belum pergi berbulan madu sejak kalian melaksanakan upacara pernikahan enam bulan lalu karena kalian sama-sama sangat disibukkan dengan pekerjaan di kantor" telihat wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memerah ketika appa Chanyeol mengatakan itu, "Anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan maaf dari kami" lanjutnya

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemudian membungkkukan badan mereka pada orang tua dan noona Chanyeol, "Terima kasih banyak" ucap mereka

"Sekarang ayo potong kuenya!" ucap Yura semangat dan menyerahkan pisaunya

Baekhyun mengambil pisau itu dari tangan Yura dan menggenggamnya, Chanyeol kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu keduanya memotong kue itu bersama. Yura yang memegang kamera langsung mengabadikan momen itu dikameranya.

"Sekarang ayo cium dia Yeol!" ucap Yura semangat

"Yah noona! Bagaimana bisa aku mencium Baekhyun dihadapan appa dan eomma" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang memerah

"Aish . . appa dan eomma tidak akan mempermasalahkannya, benarkan?" ucap Yura sambil memandang appa dan eommanya

Terlihat orang tua Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda setuju. Chanyeol kemudian menghela nafasnya lalu memandang Baekhyun yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Bisa terlihat bahwa wajahnya telah memerah karena malu. Ia menyeringai melihat sikap istrinya itu, dengan perlahan ia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan memandang wajah istrinya yang memerah itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun lalu dengan cepat mencium bibir merahnya. Yura tentu saja tidak lupa untuk mengabadikan momen itu dikameranya.

"Chanyeol" panggil appanya yang membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kalian akan berangkat besok pagi, jadi sebaiknya kalian membereskan barang-barang kalian" lanjutnya

"Tapi appa, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? Aku belum menyelesaikannya" ucap Chanyeol

"Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan pekerjaanmu Yeol. Appa dan Yura yang akan mengurusnya. Kau juga Baekhyun, kau tidak usah memikirkan pekerjaanmu eomma yang akan mengurusnya untukmu" ucap tuan Park

"Terima kasih appa, eomma dan noona juga" ucap mereka

"Ya sudah sekarang sana bereskan barang-barang kalian" ucap nyonya Park

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka dilantai dua. Setelah selesai membereskan semua barang bawaan mereka, mereka pun pergi tidur.

000

Pukul delapan pagi, keluarga Park sudah berada di bandara untuk mengantar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ke Jeju. Setelah melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menaiki pesawat mereka dan melihat pesawat itu lepas landas merekapun kembali pulang untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Chanyeol. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang karena dia bisa berlibur dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Aku sangat bahagia Yeol. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kita akan pergi berbulan madu, tapi berkat keluargamu sekarang kita bisa berangkat berbulan madu" ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan jari jemari Chanyeol

"Ya . . aku yakin kita pasti akan bersenang-senang selama kita berbulan madu. Ah aku tidak sabar untuk berduaan dengan istriku yang cantik ini, sepertinya bercinta di pinggir pantai akan menyenangkan" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda

"Yah Chanyeol jangan mengatakan itu!" ucap Baekhyun, wajahnya kini sudah kembali memerah

"Memangnya mengapa sayang?" ucap Chanyeol kembali menggoda Baekhyun

"Kita sedang berada ditempat umum Yeol. Kau tidak maukan orang-orang disini mendengar pembicaraan kita" ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Baiklah baiklah, maafkan aku sayang" ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat, "Aku akan memastikan bahwa bulan madu kita akan penuh dengan malam panas dan suara desahanmu" lanjutnya sambil terkekeh yang kemudian dihadiahi oleh pukulan pelan di lengannya.

"Mesum kau Yeol! Aku tidak tahu kau mendapatkan kemesumanmu dari siapa karena appa tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mesum" ucap Baekhyun sembari membenamkan wajah memerahnya di dada Chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu istrinya itu, ia kemudian memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Baek" ucap Chanyeol

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Yeol" gumam Baekhyun

"Tidurlah sayang, aku akan membangunkanmu jika kita sudah sampai nanti" ucap Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun beberapa kali menguap

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar dengkuran halus yang menandakkan bahwa Baekhyun kini telah tertidur. Chanyeol membenarkan posisi tidur Baekhyun supaya lebih nyaman dan menatap wajah Baekhyun intens. Ia membelai lembut surai hitam legam Baekhyun dan sesekali mencium pucuk kepala istrinya itu.

"Terima kasih telah hadir di kehidupanku sayang, aku sungguh sangat beruntung bisa memiliki seseorang sepertimu di sampingku" ucap Chanyeol pada sosok Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur

Chanyeol kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh istrinya dan kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat.

000

45 menit kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai di pulau Jeju. Seseorang dari hotel telah menunggu untuk menjemput mereka. Sebelum pergi ke hotel mereka diajak berjalan-jalan dahulu lalu dilanjutkan dengan makan malam dan setelah itu mereka baru pergi ke hotel. Keluaga Chanyeol memang sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka memilihkan hotel terbaik yang berada di Jeju untuk mereka. Kamar yang dipilih juga memang kamar yang dikhususkan untuk pasangan yang sedang berbulan madu. Pemandangan dari balkon kamar itu terlihat sangat indah. Setelah selesai mandi Baekhyun berjalan menuju balkon dan menikmati pemandangan malam yang sangat indah itu.

Baekhyun masih menikmati keindahan malam itu ketika ia merasakan seseorang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya dan menumpukan kepalanya dibahunya. Baekhyun merilekskan tubuhnya mengetahui Chanyeol lah yang kini tengah memeluknya.

"Pemandangannya indah kan Yeol" ucap Baekhyun

"Hmm. . . pemandangannya memang indah. Tapi dipelukanku kini ada malaikat yang terlihat lebih indah daripada pemandangan malam ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil sesekali mencium leher jenjang Baekhyun

"Kau pasti hanya menggombal Yeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit menggelinjang karena geli

"Aku tidak menggombal, aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya" ucap Chanyeol, "Tidak ada yang lebih indah dan lebih cantik dari pada dirimu sayang" lanjutnya sambil kembali mencium leher Baekhyun

"Yeol hentikan. . . geli" ucap Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol terus menciumi lehernya

Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan mencium bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Tidak ada nafsu didalam ciuman itu, yang ada hanyalah kasih dan sayang Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Tak lama setelah itu ciuman mereka berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang sedikit panas. Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan panggutan bibir mereka dan kemudian menggendong Baekhyun bridal style lalu membaringkan tubuh mungil itu di ranjang mereka. Chanyeol kemudian menindih tubuh mungil itu dan kembali mencium bibir tipis milik istrinya itu.

"Kau sudah siap sayang?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas dan Chanyeol hanya menyeringai melihat sikap istrinya itu, "S-Siap untuk a-apa Yeol" ucap Baekhyun gugup

Chanyeol kemudian kembali mencium leher jenjang Baekhyun dan sedikit menjilatnya, ia juga tidak lupa untuk meninggalkan tanda dileher putih itu. Setelah itu Chanyeol beralih ke telinga Baekhyun, diciumnya telinga istrinya itu, "Siap untuk pergi ke surga bersamaku sayang" bisik Chanyeol kemudian menjilat daun telinga Baekhyun

Terlihat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menahan desahannya karena perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapnya.

"L-Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan Yeol" ucap Baekhyun tepat ditelinga Chanyeol

000

Selama bulan madu mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ketempat yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak bisa berjalan dengan bebas karena apa yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol, ia masih sangat menikmati bulan madunya itu. Mereka pergi ke semua tempat rekreasi yang berada di Jeju dan mencoba semua makanan yang ada disana.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Jeju sebelum mereka kembali ke Seoul keesokan harinya. Terlihat Baekhyun kini tengah menonton televisi ketika Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah brosur ditangannya. Ia duduk disamping Baekhyun kemudian menarik tubuh istrinya itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Sayang ayo kita pergi mendaki" ucap Chanyeol

"Huh? Mendaki?" tanya Baekhyun

"Iya . . dalam brosur ini dikatakan bahwa tempat ini sungguh sangat menarik. Lagipula sekarang kan sedang musim semi, pasti banyak pohon dan bunga yang sedang bermekaran disana., lalu setelah kita mendaki kita akan memakan ramyun di gunung nanti. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan" ucap Chanyeol

"Benarkah?! Kita bisa memakan ramyun di gunung?" tanya Baekhyun bersemangat

Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun, kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya. Dengan segera Baekhyun pun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan mulai menarik tangan Chanyeol, "Kalau begitu ayo kita segera pergi!" ucapnya bersemangat

Sesampainya mereka di gunung Hallasan, mereka mulai mendaki bersama dengan orang-orang yang memang akan mendaki. Mereka mengambil foto bersama disetiap kesempatan yang mereka punya. Mereka terus mendaki hingga mereka menemukan kedai ramyun yang berada disana. Baekhyun langsung menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk memasuki kedai tersebut dan iapun dengan segera memesan dua porsi ramyun untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah selesai memakan ramyun mereka kembali mendaki namun tidak sampai puncak karena akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencapai puncak gunung tersebut. Mereka menikmati pemandangan dan tidak lupa mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera yang mereka bawa. Pada sore hari mereka pun mulai turun karena rombongan yang lain pun sudah mulai turun.

Matahari sudah tenggelam ketika mereka sampai di bawah dan Chanyeol pun memanggil taksi untuk mengantar mereka kembali ke hotel. Di dalam taksi terlihat Baekhyun yang menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Chanyeol dan ia terlihat terus menguap.

"Kau lelah sayang?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun terlihat menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali menguap. Chanyeol kemudian merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah, nanti aku akan membangunkanmu" ucap Chanyeol

"Tapi kau juga pasti merasa lelah Yeol. Kau saja yang tidur biar aku yang nanti membangunkanmu" ucap Baekhyun

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, kau saja yang tidur" ucap Chanyeol, "Ayo, sekarang tidurlah" lanjutnya sembari mengusap surai hitam Baekhyun

Tidak lama setelah itu Chanyeol dapat mendengar nafas teratur Baekhyun yang menandakan bahwa ia sekarang tengah tertidur. Chanyeol kemudian menumpukan kepalanya diatas kepala Baekhyun kemudian memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi namun kurang dari satu menit kemudian ia mendengar suara dentuman yang keras dari luar taksi dan teriakan supir taksi itu. Mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi, Chanyeol dengan segera membuka matanya dan membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya. Ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat erat, berusaha untuk melindungi tubuh mungil itu dari akibat yang akan terjadi, beberapa detik kemudian taksi yang mereka tumpangi itu terbalik dan berputar-putar dengan tidak karuan.

 ***tbc***

 **A/n**

 **Yaaa seperti janjiku tadi, aku post chapter satunya...**

 **gimana? harus kah dilanjut? ditunggu reviewnya yaa, terima kasiih chuu ^3^**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lost Memory**

 **© fumiyo92**

 **0**

 **Chapter 2**

 **0**

 **Happy reading ~**

Tiga pasang langkah kaki terdengar bergerak dengan terburu-buru dilorong sebuah rumah sakit di Jeju. Ketiganya berjalan menuju ruang emergency, ruangan dimana dua orang keluarga mereka kini berada. Terlihat lelaki paruh baya yang kini tengah menenangkan istrinya yang terus saja menangis dan putri mereka terlihat mengikuti di belakang kedua orang tuanya, wajahnya dipenuhi dengan ketakutan, kegelisahan dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Mereka sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa acara bulan madu yang mereka siapkan akan berakhir tragis seperti ini.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan ruang emergency, terlihat banyak polisi yang berada disana. Polisi tersebut menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka. Dan terlihat wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi menangis sekarang malah menangis dengan lebih kencang di dada suaminya sambil terus menggumamkan sesuatu tentang anaknya.

"Dari posisi saat kami menyelamatkan mereka sepertinya pria yang lebih tinggi menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi pasangannnya, tapi sayang itu tidak mempengaruhi apapun karena keduany sama-sama mengalami benturan yang keras" ucap salah satu polisi itu.

"Tapi mereka tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi pada mereka kan?" tanya Yura mewakili tuan Park yang kini sedang menenangkan nyonya Park.

"Kami masih belum mengetahuinya, dokter masih memeriksa mereka sekarang" jawab polisi itu.

Mereka sekarang hanya bisa menunggu kabar dari dokter dengan penuh kegelisahan dihati mereka. Terlihat tuan Park yang terus berjalan kesana kemari didepan pintu ruang emergency tersebut. Nyonya Park masih saja terus menangis dengan Yura yang memeluknya erat berusaha untuk menenangkan eommanya walaupun sebenarnya ia pun sekarang sedang menangis. Setelah hampir satu jam mereka menunggu, akhirnya pintu ruang emergency itu terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tuan Park langsung berjalan mendekati dokter yang baru saja keluar tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan kedua anakku?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Keadaan tuan Byun baik-baik saja, walaupun kami harus menjahit punggungnya dan ia harus memakai penyangga leher selama beberapa hari tapi tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi padanya. Kami akan segera memindahkannya ke ruang rawat setelah kami selesai mengecek kembali keadaannya" ucap dokter itu.

Terlihat ketiga orang yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan ruang emergency itu menghembuskan nafas lega, namun wajah mereka kembali dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran karena mereka masih belum tahu keadaan satu lagi keluarga mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Chanyeol?" tanya nyonya Park.

"Tuan Park dia tidak seperti tuan Byun" ucap dokter itu.

"Berbeda bagaimana? Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya nyonya Park beruntun.

"Tuan Park, ia sekarang sedang mengalami koma karena benturan yang amat keras di kepalanya" ucap dokter itu. Terlihat tubuh nyonya Park limbung dan untung saja ada Yura yang menahannya dibelakang, "Tulang pinggulnya patah dan tulang rusuknya juga patah sehingga hampir melukai jantungnya jika tadi kami tidak segera mengoperasinya, kami juga harus menjahit bagian punggungnya karena serpihan kaca yang merobek punggungnya" lanjut dokter itu.

"Bisakah kami melihat keadaan Chanyeol?" tanya tuan Park sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Dokter tersebut memandang sendu wajah tuan Park yang kini memandangnya penuh harap sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi tuan Park belum bisa dijenguk oleh siapapun. Kami masih harus mengecek kondisinya setiap waktu, setelah kami yakin bahwa kondisinya telah stabil baru kami akan memindahkannya ke ruangan intensif. Jika kami sudah memindahkannya ke ruang intensif baru tuan Park bisa dijenguk" ucap dokter itu.

Setelah itu terlihat dokter tersebut membungkukan badannya sebelum ia kembali masuk ke ruang emergency tersebut. Tidak begitu lama setelah dokter tadi masuk, terlihat pintu ruang emergency itu kembali terbuka dan terlihat beberapa orang suster tengah mendorong sebuah ranjang dengan Baekhyun yang terbaring diatasnya. Dokter itu benar, Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja walaupun ia harus menggunakan penyangga dilehernya.

Keluarga Park kemudian mengikuti para suster itu menuju ruang rawat Baekhyun, tuan Park meminta Baekhyun untuk dirawat di ruangan VIP dan sekarang para suster itu tengah membawa Baekhyun kesana. Sesampainya diruangan rawat terlihat beberapa suster kembali mengecek kondisi Baekhyun sebelum mereka pamit untuk meninggalkan kamar rawat Baekhyun. Salah satu dari suster itu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan sadar sampai esok hari.

Nyonya Park kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang Baekhyun dan duduk di samping ranjang itu. Dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah" ucapnya sebelum ia mulai terisak, "Seharusnya kejadiannya tidak seperti ini . . seharusnya mereka sekarang sedang menikmati bulan madu mereka, bukannya berbaring di rumah sakit seperti ini" lanjutnya sambil terus terisak

"Eomma. . ." ucap Yura yang kini tengah mengusap punggung eommanya itu.

"Apa yang harus kita katakan jika Baekhyun bertanya tentang Chanyeol?" ucap nyonya Park pelan.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun jika mereka memberitahu keadaan Chanyeol padanya. Untuk membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hati nyonya Park sangat sakit. Ia tidak akan tega memberitahukan keadaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun.

"Eomma, Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kita. Kita harus percaya padanya eomma" ucap Yura pada eommanya. Sebenarnya ia mengatakan itu juga untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa adiknya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mereka.

000

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Baekhyun ketika sadar adalah sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit seperti ada sesuatu yang memukulnya dengan sangat keras. Hal kedua yang ia rasakan adalah genggaman seseorang pada tangannya. Dengan lemah Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Warna putih mendominasi ruangan itu dan bau obat tercium sangat kuat oleh indera penciumannya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menggerakan jemarinya sehingga membuat orang yang kini tengah menggenggamnya menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Terlihat orang itu mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eomma" ucap Baekhyun lemah ketika melihat nyonya Park kini telah bangun.

"Baekhyun-ah kau sudah sadar" ucap nyonya Park sedikit keras sehingga membuat Yura yang tengah tertidur disofa ikut terbangun. Yura berjalan menghampiri mereka dan kemudia membelai lembut surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Eomma" ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang serak.

Yura segera mengambil air minum yang berada diatas nakas dan memberikannya kepada eommanya sebelum ia pergi keluar dari ruang rawat Baekhyun. Nyonya Park kemudian membantu Baekhyun untuk meminum airnya.

"Eomma mengapa aku berada disini? Dimana Chanyeol eomma?" tanya Baekhyun.

Nyonya Park menundukkan kepalanya untuk menahan air matanya sebelum kembali menatap menantunya, "Kemarin malam kau kecelakaan sayang, karena itu kau sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Tapi tenang saja tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi padamu kecuali kau harus memakai penyangga leher ini untuk beberapa hari" ucapnya sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun sayang.

"Ahh . ." Baekhyun mengganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti kemudian ia kembali memandang nyonya Park, "Chanyeol, bagaimana keadaannya eomma?" tanyanya.

Terlihat nyonya Park menghela nafasnya, "Keadaannya sudah lebih baik. Appa sekarang sedang menemaninya" ucap nyonya Park, 'Maaf Baekhyun-ah, eomma belum bisa memberitahu keadaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya' ucap nyonya Park dalam hati.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya eomma? Aku ingin memastikan bahwa Yeollie memang baik-baik saja" ucap Baekhyun.

Terlihat nyonya Park kembali menghela nafasnya kemudian kembali membelai surai hitam Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dokter bilang kau masih harus beristrahat, kau masih belum diperbolehkan untuk berjalan-jalan" ucap nyonya Park dan terlihat Baekhyun kini mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat nyonya Park sedikit terkekeh, "Tapi setelah kau sudah sembuh dan dokter mengizinkan, kita bisa langsung melihat Chanyeol, bagaimana?" lanjut nyonya Park.

Baekhyun kemudian menganggukan kepalanya lalu memejamkan matanya. Nyonya Park memandang menantunya itu dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Walaupun dokter mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja tapi tetap saja ia merasa khawatir.

"Apakah ada yang terasa sakit Baekhyun-ah?" tanya nyonya Park khawatir.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya, memandang nyonya Park kemudian menganggukan kepalanya, "Kepalaku sakit eomma" keluh Baekhyun, kepalanya memang terasa sangat sakit sejak ia bangun tadi.

Nyonya Park kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mulai memijat pelan kepala Baekhyun untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Terlihat Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya ketika nyonya Park tengah memijat kepalanya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah terasa lebih baik?" tanya nyonya Park, Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan satu menit kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari Baekhyun yang menandakan bahwa ia sekarang telah tertidur.

Nyonya Park kembali duduk di bangku di samping ranjang Baekhyun lalu mengelus lengan menantunya itu.

"Maaf karena eomma tidak memberitahu keadaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Eomma melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu sayang" ucap nyonya Park pada sosok Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur lalu mencium keningnya lembut.

Terdengar pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun terbuka dan terlihat Yura memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan membawa dua bungkusan ditangannya. Dia menyimpan bungkusan tersebut diatas meja kemudian ia berjalan menuju nyonya Park kemudian mencium kedua pipinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol?" tanya nyonya Park.

Terlihat Yura tersenyum dengan terpaksa, "Masih sama seperti semalam, tetapi sekarang dokter sudah mengizinkan appa untuk menemaninya" ucapnya lalu ia memandang kearah Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur, "Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun eomma?" tanyanya.

"Tadi saat kau keluar ia bertanya mengapa ia berada disini dan bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol" ucap nyonya Park lirih, terlihat Yura memandang eommanya dengan khawatir, "Tidak . . . eomma tidak memberitahu padanya keadaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Eomma hanya mengatakan bahwa kemarin mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang Chanyeol sudah lebih baik dari kemarin" lanjutnya.

Yura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun kemudian membelai surai hitam legamnya, "Kuharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ucapnnya lirih.

000

Setelah satu minggu dirawat, dokter akhirnya membolehkan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Yura diperintahkan oleh orang tuanya untuk langsung membawa Baekhyun ke hotel namun Baekhyun memaksa Yura untuk membawanya menemui Chanyeol. Melihat bagaimana adik iparnya itu memohon kepadanya, Yura akhirnya dengan terpaksa mengantar Baekhyun untuk melihat Chanyeol diruang rawatnya. Yura menghela nafasnya sebelum ia membuka kamar rawat Chanyeol, orang tuanya terlihat terkejut ketika mereka melihat Yura datang bersama Baekhyun. Ketika memasuki ruangan itu, mata Baekhyun langsung tertuju pada sosok yang kini tengah terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Lebih dari satu mesin menempel ditubuhnya, matanya tertutup dengan rapat dan masker oksigen menempel diwajahnya untuk membantunya bernafas. Mata Baekhyun langsung memanas ketika melihat keadaan suaminya itu.

"Y-Yeollie…." ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar, kini ia tengah menahan isak tangisnya agar tidak keluar namun nihil isakan yang ia tahan itu kini keluar dengan bebas dari bibirnya.

Dengan perlahan tubuh mungil itu berjalan mendekati ranjang. Baekhyun sangat berharap bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Namun tidak, ini semua bukanlah mimpi, semua yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah kenyataan. Baekhyun kemudian berdiri disamping ranjang dan memandang wajah Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur itu dengan seksama, ia menggenggam tangan suaminya dan membelai wajahnya lembut.

"Y-Yeolie . . . bangun . . ." ucapnya lirih.

Baekhyun merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya, ia membalikan kepalanya dan melihat tuan Park berdiri disampingnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum hangatnya.

"A-Appa . . ." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Baekhyun-ah . . . senang melihatmu sudah baik-baik saja. Maaf selama kau dirawat appa tidak menemanimu" ucap tuan Park.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memandang tuan Park kembali, "Appa . . . Chanyeol kenapa?" tanyanya lirih.

Tuan Park menggigit bibirnya sebelum ia memandang sosok anaknya yang tengah terbaring lemah itu, ia lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan memandangnya lembut, "Dia mencoba untuk melindungimu ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi" ia menghirup nafas panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dia sekarang koma Baekhyun-ah".

Air mata yang tadi telah berhenti sekarang kembali mengalir deras dari kedua mata Baekhyun. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas sehingga tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya yang membuat ia kini terjatuh kelantai. Ia menggigit lengannya sendiri untuk menahan teriakannya. Tuan Park sungguh tidak tega melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun kemudian menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau harus tetap tenang" ucapnya.

"Tidak . . ." ucap Baekhyun lirih, "Tidak . . . tidak!" teriaknya.

"Baekhyun-ah" ucap tuan Park sambil memegang bahu Baekhyun mencoba untuk menenangkannya, namun Baekhyun melepas tangan tuan Park dengan kasar dan berdiri dari posisinya.

Baekhyun memandang tubuh Chanyeol kemudian menggenggam tangannya erat, "Yeolie . . ini hanya lelucon kan? Ini tidak lucu Chanyeolie . . bangun . ." ucapnnya memohon, "Yeol . . sudah kubilang ini tidak lucu! Sekarang bangun!" Baekhyun sekarang mulai mengguncangkan tubuh Chanyeol dengan kasar.

Tuan Park yang melihatnya langsung menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak menyakiti Chanyeol.

"Bangun!" teriak Baekhyun, "Ayo bangun sekarang Yeol, aku akan membencimu jika kau tidak bangn sekarang! Aku akan membencimu Yeol . . . hiks . . AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK CHANYEOL! AKU MEMBENCIMU" teriaknya, namun lama kelamaan teriakannya itu memudar digantikan dengan isak tangis yang terdengar sangat memilukan, "Aku membencimu . . hiks . . aku membencimu. . hiks … ayo cepat bangun yeol…. Aku mohon…..".

Tubuh mungil itu mugkin akan langsung jatuh ke lantai jika tuan Park tidak menahannya dari belakang. Tuan Park telihat sangat panik ketika tubuh Baekhyun melemas. Dengan segera ia menggendong tubuh menantunya itu menuju sofa. Nyonya Park dan Yura hanya bisa menangis melihat bagaimana terpukulnya Baekhyun dengan keadaan ini.

"Yura cepat panggil dokter!" perintah tuan Park.

Yura kemudian menganggukan kepalanya lalu berlari keluar dari kamar rawat Chanyeol. Tuan Park membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas sofa, nyonya Park menatap menantunya itu nanar. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang dokter datang dengan Yura dibelakangnya. Ia kemudian memeriksa Baekhyun dan setelah selesai ia menatap tiga orang yang berada diruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum ia jatuh pingsan?" tanya dokter itu.

"Kami mengatakan keadaan yang sebenarnya padanya. Tentang keadaan putra kami dan sepertinya dia tidak bisa menerimanya. Kami sudah berusaha untuk menenangkannya tapi sepertinya dia terlalu terkejut hingga pingsan seperti ini" tutur tuan Park.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan keadaan fisiknya, namun saya takut jiwanya terguncang karena kejadian ini. Cobalah untuk tetap membuat keadaan mentalnya stabil" ucap dokter itu kemudian ia membungkukan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Nyonya Park kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun lalu menggenggam tangannya erat, "Aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini setelah pemakaman orang tuanya 12 tahun lalu" ucapnya lirih, "Hari itu aku berjanji pada orang tuanya bahwa aku tidak akan membuat Baekhyun menderita lagi, tapi aku gagal . . .".

"Sayang . . . ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita cegah" ucap tuan Park lalu memeluk istrinya erat, "Kita harus kuat demi mereka berdua, ya?" lanjutnya. Nyonya Park menganggukan kepalanya kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada suaminya.

Yura berjalan menuju ranjang dimana adiknya berbaring lalu menggenggam tangannya sambil menatapnya nanar, "Chanyeol-ah . . cepatlah bangun . . kami membutuhkanmu . . Baekhyun membutuhkanmu . .".

000

Sudah seminggu Baekhyun menunggui suaminya, namun sampai saat ini masih belum ada tanda-tanda suaminya akan terbangun. Pagi ini Baekhyun berada di dalam kamar rawat Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangannya erat ketika ia merasakan jari suaminya itu bergerak. Ia menatap wajah suaminya itu dan melihat matanya Chanyeol terbuka dengan perlahan, dia sudah sadar.

"Yeolie . . ." Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh suaminya itu namun tidak terlalu erat karena ia takut akan menyakiti Chanyeol, "Yeolie . . . Yeolie . . ." ia terus menggumamkannya seperti mantra.

Terlihat pintu kamar rawat Chanyeol terbuka, dan tiga orang yang hendak masuk langsung bergegas masuk ketika melihat Baekhyun tengah memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Mereka takut kejadian kemarin terjadi lagi ketika Baekhyun dengan tidak sadar menyakiti tubuh Chanyeol. Namun kemudian tubuh mereka terhenti ketika mereka melihat mata Chanyeol yang telah terbuka.

"Chanyeol" ucap nyonya Park, Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat senyuman nyonya Park, ia tersenyum kearah nyonya Park menandakan bahwa ia kini telah benar-benar sadar dari komanya.

"Eomma . . ." ucapnya lemah, ia melihat kesamping nyonya Park dan melihat tuan Park dan Yura disana, "Appa . . . noona . ." lanjutnya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol lalu memandang mertuanya. Matanya kini telah basah oleh air matanya, namun mertuanya tahu bahwa itu adalah air mata bahagia. Nyonya Park langsung berjalan menghampiri putranya kemudian menggenggam erat tangan putranya itu.

"Jangan membuat kami khawatir lagi . . . jangan lakukan itu lagi Yeol" ucap nyonya Park pada putranya.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu memandang kearah nyonya Park, "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya

"Kau koma Chanyeol-ah, kau koma karena kau mengalami kecelakaan dua minggu yang lalu" ucap tuan Park, "Aku sangat bersyukur karena kau telah sadar sekarang" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kearah putranya yang membuat Chanyeol pun tersenyum pada tuan Park.

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Chanyeol untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Ia tersenyum bahagia ketika merasakan tangan suaminya masih berada digenggamannya dan tidak menghilang, itu artinya dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Chanyeol yang merasakan seseorang menggenggam erat tangan kanannya kini memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat orang yang menggenggam tangannya itu dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

"Yeolie . . . akhirnya kau sadar" ucapnya bahagia. Matanya kini berkaca – kaca menatap suaminya itu.

"Yeah . . ." ucap Chanyeol, namun kemudian terlihat dahinya mengkerut sambil memandang Baekhyun, "Tapi . . . kau siapa?" tanyanya sambil memandang Baekhyun bingung.

Genggaman Baekhyun pada tangan suaminya itu secara perlahan melonggar, matanya memandang suaminya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Yeolie . . ." ucap Baekhyun lirih, air mata yang tadi berkumpul diujung matanya kini telah turun bebas menuju kedua pipi putihnya, "Ini aku . . . Baekhyun . . ." ucapnya, suaranya terdengar sangat pelan seperti orang yang sedang berbisik, namun Chanyeol masih dapat mendengar ucapan namja manis itu.

"Baekhyun?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memandangnya lekat, berusaha untuk mengingat siapa sosok lelaki yang berada dihadapannya itu, tapi tidak bisa, ia tetap tidak mengingat siapa lelaki itu, "Aku tidak mengenalmu. Eomma, dia siapa? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" tanyanya pada nyonya Park.

Sebelum nyonya Park menjawab pertanyaan putranya, Baekhyun terlihat berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berlari keluar dari ruang rawat Chanyeol dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua manik matanya. Nyonya Park baru saja akan mengejarnya namun tuan Park menghentikannya.

"Biar aku yang mengejarnya" ucapnya lalu pergi keluar untuk mengejar Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter" ucap Yura kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol.

"Eomma" panggil Chanyeol. Nyonya Park membalikan badannya dan ia melihat putranya memandangnya bingung.

"Eomma, Baekhyun itu siapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Nyonya Park menghela nafasnya, berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di bangku disamping ranjang Chanyeol lalu menggenggam tangan putranya itu.

"Baekhyun . . ." ucapnya lirih, "Dia istrimu Yeol" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, ia merasa sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan nyonya Park. Ia membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun menutupnya kembali karena tidak ada kata – kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau sudah menikah dengannya selama enam bulan. Kalian sedang berbulan madu ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi" tutur nyonya Park.

Chanyeol masih menatap nyonya Park dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Itu tidak mungkin eomma. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan seorang pria" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tetapi itulah kenyataannya Chanyeol. Dua tahun lalu kau memberitahukan hubungan kalian pada eomma dan appa, dan enam bulan lalu kalian melangsungkan pernikahan kalian. Kau itu sangat mencintainya Yeol. Tidakkah kau mengingat itu?" tanya nyonya Park, terlihat Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Walaupun hanya sedikit, tidakkah kau mengingat tentang Baekhyun?" tanya nyonya Park lagi, namun lagi – lagi Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol merasakan kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya terasa kosong. Ia sungguh tidak mempercayai ucapan eommanya itu. Menikah dengan seorang pria, hal tersebut tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa sekarang eommanya mengatakan bahwa ia menikahi lelaki bernama Baekhyun itu? Itu sungguh sangat tidak mungkin. Lagipula seingatnya ia sekarang masih memiliki seorang kekasih. Ya, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

000

Tuan Park kini tengah berjalan menuju taman rumah sakit untuk mencari Baekhyun. Dan ketika ia menemukannya, terlihat Baekhyun tengah duduk disalah satu bangku, air mata terlihat mengalir dengan deras dari manik matanya, tangannya kini tengah mencengkram dadanya dan tubuhnya terlihat bergetar seiring dengan isakan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Tuan Park berjalan menghampiri menantunya itu dan duduk disampingnya. Ia mengambil salah satu tangan menantunya itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Baekhyun-ah" ucapnya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya.

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya kemudian memandang tuan Park dengan tatapan sendu, "Appa" ucapnya, bibirnya terlihat bergetar dan air matanya menetes dengan lebih cepat, "Appa . . . ini semua hanya mimpi, kan? Chanyeol tidak mungkin melupakanku appa".

Tuan Park kemudian membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya lalu mengusap punggung menantunya itu untuk sedikit menenangkannya, "Baekhyun-ah . . . appa tahu ini sangat berat bagimu. Tapi kau jangan takut kami ada disini bersamamu, kami akan mendukungmu Baekhyun-ah. Kau harus kuat, untuk Chanyeol dan juga untuk dirimu sendiri" tuan Park melepas pelukannya lalu memandang Baekhyun serius, "Dengarkan appa Baekhyun-ah. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak mengingatmu kau harus tetap berada disisinya dan mendukungnya. Appa yakin dia pasti akan mengingatmu lagi. Dia sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah, dia tidak akan membuatmu menderita. Jadi kau jangan menangis lagi. ayo kita kembali dan kau harus tersenyum karena appa yakin Chanyeol lebih senang melihatu tersenyum daripada menangis" ucapnya.

"Tapi ap-"

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian Baekhyun-ah, appa yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Kau itu kuat, appa tahu itu. Jadi sekarang appa mohon tersenyumlah" ucap tuan Park memohon.

Tidak pernah Baekhyun melihat tuan Park memohon seperti ini. Biasanya ia terlihat sangat kuat dan memancarkan jiwa kepemimpinan dari dirinya, tapi sekarang ia tengah memohon, memohon padanya untuk tersenyum, untuk kuat menghadapi semua kejadian ini.

Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk terlukis diwajahnya. Walaupun ini terasa sangat menyakitkan, namun ia akan membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya lagi. karena ia tahu, walaupun sekarang Chanyeol lupa akan dirinya, ia tahu bahwa di hatinya yang paling dalam Chanyeol masih sangat mencintainya.

"Kau siap Baekhyun-ah?" tanya tuan Park.

Terlihat Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Tuan Park lalu membimbing Baekhyun untuk berdiri dari duduknya. Ia kemudian menggandeng tangan Baekhyun lalu membawanya kembali ke ruang rawat Chanyeol.

000

"Lukanya sedikit demi sedikit telah pulih, mungkin sekitar satu minggu lagi lukanya akan pulih sepenuhnya" ucap seorang dokter yang kini tengah memeriksa Chanyeol, "Dan untuk amnesianya. Amnesianya terjadi karena trauma pada kepalanya. Mungkin kepalanya terbentur dengan sangat keras ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi" tutur dokter itu.

"Tunggu dokter" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba, "Amnesia?" tanyanya heran, "Aku mengingat semuanya. Aku tidak amnesia dokter"

Pernyataan Chanyeol tersebut membuat keluarga Park memandangnya serius. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia ketika mendengarnya kemudian mendekat pada Chanyeol lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau mengingat semuanya Yeolie?" tanya Baekhyun dengan gembira sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Namun kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun lalu memalingkan wajahnya, "Ya, aku mengingat semuanya" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak . . ." ucap Baekhyun tiba - tiba, "Kau tidak mengingat semuanya. Jika memang kau mengingat semuanya kau tidak akan melepaskan genggaman tanganku" terdengar kesedihan dalam suaranya, namun ketika ia melihat Chanyeol memandang kearahnya ia langsung mengukirkan senyuman dibibirnya, "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa jika sekarang kau tidak mengingatku karena aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan mengingatku lagi".

Chanyeol memandang lelaki yang tengah tersenyum itu dengan intens. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasakan rasa sakit di hatinya ketika menatap lelaki itu, 'Mengapa aku merasa seperti ini. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang mengenggam paru-paruku sehingga aku tidak bisa bernafas. Walaupun ia tengah tersenyum tapi aku bisa melihat kekecewaan, kesedihan dan kepedihan diwajahnya. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Dia itu hanyalah orang asing . . . dia itu orang asing, kan?' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Chanyeol-shi" suara dokter yang memanggilnya itu membangunkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya dan membuatnya menatap dokter itu, "Kau bilang kau mengingat semuanya?" Chanyeol kemudian menganggukan kepalanya, "Jika begitu, apakah kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa dan tahun berapa?" tanya dokter itu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu" ucap Chanyeol sedikit ketus, "aku tidak tahu tepatnya sekarang tanggal berapa, tetapi aku yakin sekarang itu tahun 2016" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan sendiri dengan erat ketika ia mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, 'Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengingatku. Aku masih berada di Jepang saat itu. Walaupun kita berteman sejak kita kecil namun ketika kita bertemu lagi setelah aku pergi ke Jepang selama delapan tahun, dia tidak mengingat apapun tentang diriku' pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau benar – benar mengalami amnesia Chanyeol-shi. Sekarang itu tahun 2018 bukan tahun 2016" tutur dokter itu.

Nyonya Park menatap Baekhyun seolah menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Baekhyun balik menatap nyonya Park dan tersenyum kearahnya, "Aku baik-baik saja" gumamnya.

"Dokter apakah kami bisa memindahkannya ke Seoul?" tanya tuan Park. Mereka sudah berada di Jeju selama lebih dari 10 hari dan ia tahu bahwa ia harus segera kembali ke Seoul untuk mengurus perusahaannya. Walaupun ia tahu sekretarisnya bisa mengurus semuanya tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaannya terlalu lama.

"Bisa saja" ucap dokter itu, "Tetapi dia tidak bisa menggunakan pesawat yang biasa karena ia masih belum diperbolehkan untuk duduk. Kami menyarankan untuk tidak memindahkannya dari ranjang untuk sementara" lanjutnya.

"Tidak usah khawatir dokter, kami akan mengurus semuanya" ucap tuan Park.

Tiga hari kemudian Chanyeol dipindahkan dari Jeju menuju Seoul International Hospital. Dokternya di Jeju telah mengirim semua hal tentang keadaannya pada dokternya sekarang. Setibanya di rumah sakit Chanyeol langsung dibawa ke kamar rawatnya.

Malam harinya, nyonya Park memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah mereka karena dokter hanya mengijinkan satu orang yang menemani Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memohon pada nyonya Park agar membiarkan dirinya yang menjaga Chanyeol. Nyonya Park yang melihat Baekhyun memohon seperti itu tentu saja tidak akan tega jika menolak permintaannya, karena itu ia mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk menemani Chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol telah tertidur, Baekhyun yang masih terbangun beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan kearah Chanyeol. Ia mencium kening, pipi dan bibir suaminya itu, "Selamat malam, semoga kau bermimpi indah Yeol" bisiknya sebelum ia mendudukan dirinya dibangku disamping ranjang Chanyeol, menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lalu menumpukan kepalanya diatas ranjang Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya. Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun pun pergi menuju alam mimpinya.

000

Sinar matahari yang sangat cerah membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya. Ia dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri didepan jendela dan telah membuka gonden kamar itu.

"Selamat pagi Yeol" ucap nyonya Park.

"Pagi eomma" ucapnya. Ia baru saja akan menggisik matanya ketika ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia menatap kesampingnya dan melihat Baekhyun tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

"Jangan dibangunkan Yeol" ucap nyonya Park ketika meihat Chanyeol yang hendak membangunkan Baekhyun, "Dia hampir tidak pernah tidur sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi".

Nyonya Park berjalan menghampirinya lalu membelai rambutnya lembut, "Kau ingin memakan sesuatu?" tanya nyonya Park.

"Apa saja eomma" ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah" ucap nyonya Park lembut, "Eomma akan pergi untuk membelikan makanan untukmu. Eomma tidak akan lama" lanjutnya sebelum ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

Setelah nyonya Park pergi, Chanyeol menatap sosok lelaki yang kini tengah tertidur itu, 'Amnesia?" pikirnya, 'Bagaimana bisa? Aku mengingat semuanya kecuali fakta bahwa sekarang itu tahun 2018 bukan tahun 2016. Dan dia adalah istriku? Yang benar saja, aku itu tidak gay . . . aku memiliki seorang kekasih. Dan kekasihnya itu sudah pasti seorang wanita bukan seorang pria' ucapya dalam hati.

Chanyeol memandangi sekelilingnya dan menemukan sebuah ponsel berwarna putih diatas meja disamping ranjangnya. Ia bisa menebak bahwa ponsel tersebut adalah milik Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun dan mengambil ponsel tersebut. Ia menatap kearah Baekhyun dan menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika melihat Baekhyun masih tertidur. Ia kemudian memasukan beberapa nomer yang telah dihapalnya lalu meneleponnya. Tidak begitu lama ia menunggu hingga seseorang diseberang telepon itu mengangkat teleponnya.

" _ **Halo**_ **"** ucap seseorang diseberang telepon itu.

"Halo, Yejin-ah"

 ***tbc***

 **a/n**

 **haloo aku kembali lagi nih dengan chapter 2... oh iya ff ini merupakan remake dari ff kyumin dengan judul yang sama di livejournal, jadi kalo nemu kemiripan ya emang mirip wkwkwk**

 **semoga suka dengan chapter ini yaaa, terima kasih buat baekvelvet yang sudah ninggalin review ^^**

 **see you again in the next chapter, chuu ^3^**


End file.
